


Day Two Hundred Eleven || Random Laughter

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [211]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: For the longest time, he just thought she was laughing at HIM...but the real explanation is a lot cuter.





	Day Two Hundred Eleven || Random Laughter

It...really confused him at first. They could be doing just about anything, and she would just...laugh. Typically it came out of nowhere - a complete and utter silence...interrupted by a giggle.

For a time, he thought maybe he was doing something that just...made her laugh. But then there was once where he was literally just sitting and reading, Hinata working on some random knitting project...and it happened! She suddenly brought a hand to her mouth and just...giggled. The house was silent. He wasn’t moving.

...what was so funny about knitting, he had to wonder.

She could be doing anything. Watering her flowers, doing dishes, folding laundry. And then bam, she’d break into a chuckle!

It drove him _nuts_ for a while. What the heck was so funny?!

“Hinata…”

“W-what?” Wiping a tear, she turns to him, trying to catch her breath from another random burst of merriment.

“What the hell is so funny?”

“Oh, well...it’s sort of a long story…”

“I’ve got nothing else to do.”

“I was just...thinking of this mission Kiba-kun and Shino-kun went on with me once...and Kiba, he -” A pause as giggles escape. “He w-woke up...in his sleeping bag...and a caterpillar had started crawling up his n-n-nose!” With that, she’s gone again, dissolving into a howl of laughter.

...what?

Sasuke just stares at her incredulously as she tries to rein in her amusement. “...uh...okay. What made you think of that?”

“Oh, I don’t know...it just came to me.”

“It just...came to you. You didn’t _see_ a caterpillar in the backyard, or...hear from Kiba lately?”

“No...stuff like that just...pops into my head sometimes! You don’t...you don’t do that?”

“Uh...no.” Maybe because he doesn’t have all together too many funny memories to pull from…

“Aww...well, that’s just...a thing I do, I guess.” Another few giggles.

“I was..._so_ confused for so long about that…”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I thought maybe you were laughing at something I’d done.”

“Oh, n-no! Well…” A short snort. “...I guess I might remember funny things about you sometimes.”

“...when am I ever funny?”

“To be fair...I don’t think you usually _mean_ to be,” Hinata admits, smiling sheepishly.

“...all right, give me an example.”

A moment to think. “There was this one time...you were trying to cut some kind of...vegetable? I can’t remember. And when you went to cut it, it...it just…!” A hand tries to stifle her laugh. “It went f-flying! All the way across the kitchen! And you just...you _stared_ at it. And your face...it was like it had insulted your ancestors! I’d never seen you make that face before, and it cracked me up!”

Sasuke thinks for a moment as Hinata struggles to keep calm in the background. That...doesn’t ring any bells, but then again...he doesn’t have much reason to commit that to memory. “Why do you remember that kind of stuff?”

“I don’t know...I just do. I laughed so hard at you trying to cut that thing, I got lightheaded! I guess I just...hang onto things that make me laugh.”

“You’ve never done that during a mission, have you?” Seems like a good way to blow one’s cover...

She considers that a moment. “...not that I can remember? But I’m in a different mindset when I’m working. But if my mind can start wandering when it’s quiet, and I’m just sort of...spacing out, it just...goes to things like that sometimes. I can’t tell you why.”

A dark brow perks. “...well, all right then.”

“I still can’t believe you don’t d-do that…”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone doing that. Random memories, sure...but enough to bring you back to laughing out of the blue?”

Hinata’s expression turns sheepish again. “...is it weird?”

Not bothering to stop a snort, he draws her to his side with an arm. “Yes, it’s weird.” Ignoring her pouting wriggling to get free, he gives the crown of her head a kiss. “But I like your weird, remember?”

That gets her to still. “...I guess that’s true.”

“You guess?”

She doesn’t reply verbally, instead just sticking her tongue out at him.

Giving a mock deadpan look, he pinches her nose between his knuckles and watches her eep in surprise. “Don’t be rude.”

“Sasuke, that hurts!” she whines, tone muffled as though with a cold and hands slapping at him lightly in reprimand.

“I’m barely even touching you…”

From then on, he occasionally asks what it is that makes her laugh whenever it happens. Most of her answers are from her younger years...before the pair of them really ever knew each other. Stories with her teammates, or Sakura and Ino...a few about Naruto. Every so often there’s some from family, even the stoic Neji.

...in a way...he’s a little envious. So much of his life was spent in so dark a place, with such a serious focus on his goals, things like this never happened. Or if they did...he wasn’t paying attention. He _couldn’t_ pay attention.

It makes him realize just how much he missed.

And yet, in another, it’s a view into Hinata’s past he’d never get, otherwise. Each little snippet tells him something new about her, or her friends, or her family. He can almost picture most of them, Hinata telling each tale with sprinkles of giggles in between her words. They almost become a bit cathartic for him. Little peeks into her life before it became so intertwined with his.

And then...Sasuke gets one of his own.

They’re working on dinner one evening, the pair of them splitting the work, like always. Hinata’s had a craving for ramen, so they’re trying to make some from scratch. As Sasuke works on the noodles, Hinata begins peeling the hard boiled eggs in the sink, giving them a gentle squeeze to crack the shell and remove it.

She’s marked the ones she cooked earlier in the carton with little marker marks on the tops of the shell. And as she gets into a rhythm...she doesn’t notice that she’s actually grabbed a blank egg. The first squeeze, to her disappointment, doesn’t crack it. So, she tries harder. And...a little harder. Until, lips pursed with annoyance, she decides to give it a slap on the counter.

...raw egg splatters _everywhere_.

Turning at her gasp of surprise, Sasuke looks Hinata up and down. Her jaw is dropped in shock, eyes wide, her front speckled with egg. It’s all over the counter, dripping down the cupboard doors and pooling on the floor.

They both just...stare at it for a moment.

...and then Sasuke bursts into a deep belly laugh.

Looking at him, Hinata watches as Sasuke leans back against a clear part of the counter, noodles temporarily abandoned as he drowns in mirth.

“Did...did you really just…?” he tries to ask, wiping at his eyes.

Puffing up indignantly, she stutters, “I-I just…! I thought it was -?”

He cuts her off with another laugh, a hand coming up to rest over his face. Gods, when was the last time he laughed this hard? “...oh man...you’re a mess.”

“N-no joke!”

“Here...you go, uh...clean yourself up. I’ll handle this.”

“But -?”

“Go. It’s fine, really. I can handle it until you get back.”

Turning a bit sheepish, she does as asked, mumbling about investing in an apron.

Wiping up the aftermath, Sasuke gives one last chuckle to himself. This might just be the first of his new stockpile to laugh at later.

**Author's Note:**

> More random fluff, which honestly? Is one of my favorite things to write x3 Even if making this as long as I like to try to keep this was a little hard, haha~ I try to keep an average of about 1200 words...and overall I'm actually at about 1450, woo!
> 
> Though, on that note, just a heads up for the upcoming SasuHina month (which, yes, I'll be doing and posting to these accounts on both AO3 and Tumblr): those entries will likely be a LOT shorter. I'm going to TRY to do both my dailies, and those...and I'd rather focus on keeping my average word count for this project. So if the SHM entries are short, apologies...it's just gonna be a lot to juggle during my free time in addition to the RP I like to do, and other fic projects I've got going on another account / blog!
> 
> Buuut yeah, now that that's out of the way: a slightly early entry, woo! And yeah, some simple fluff. I've always HC'd Hinata as a major daydreamer, so...having her thoughts wander and make her randomly laugh is EXACTLY what I picture her doing, haha - so I knew just what to write. Poor Sasuke doesn't have as many happy memories to draw from...but with Hinata, he's going to finally make some n_n
> 
> Anyway, since I'm a lil early, off to another project I go for the night! Thanks for reading~


End file.
